


The phone's for you

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Fluffy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Mark and Jack have just started catching their breath's when the phone rings





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dead ship? Dead ship.

One of Jack's favorite parts of sex had to be the after glow, the pillow talk, the cuddling. He just loved everything that came after having sex with someone you truly want to spend the night in bed with. 

That's exactly where Jack was right now. He had his head resting against Mark's chest and was content to simply listen to his heartbeat steadily even out as his breathing returned to normal. He let his eyelids slid close has he felt Mark run a hand lazily down his back. 

"Don't fall asleep on me," Mark spoke quietly.

Jack groaned and moved to sit up and stretch. Mark keep his hand lightly against his back, content to watch the taunt muscles in Jack's back move, "I know. Are you sure we have to go out today?"

"Sadly," Mark said glancing to the bedside clock, "my mom really wants us to come over."

Jack laid back down next to Mark and groaned, "you're mom is so nice but the last thing I want to do today is get out of this bed."

"What's the first thing?"

"We already did it," Jack smirked. Mark shoved him and laughed, "I wouldn't be against going again."

Mark opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by his phone ringing. Jack leaped over him to answer it before him, "Jack get off me!"

Jack had already accepted the call, "Hello this is Mark's phone. He can't come to the phone right now because he's still exhausted from fucking me all night. Jack speaking, aka the man who calls Mark Daddy. What's your name and message? .............Oh.....hello Ms. Fischbach....yeah....I'll put him on now..." Jack handed Mark the phone with a horrified look on his face and stood and walked out of the room silently. 

Mark stared at the phone for a second before holding it to his ear, "Hi mom...yeah he was joking...uh huh...uh huh...I'm sorry...yeah I'll never mention it again...yeah I can pick that up...yeah love you too...bye."

Mark set the phone down next to him and groaned in frustration. His boyfriend was an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Dead ship ? Dead ship I still write for? Am I the only one left probably? Anyone else hear cartoonjunkie lost her mind? That's pretty rad.


End file.
